Mistakes Happen
by EuphoriaSpenesta
Summary: A series of one-shots. "It's the mistakes we learn from." Young Justice learns a lot from their almost constant errors on the job. A good laugh, a time to make friends. But one grave mistake, and one could learn a lifetime in one instant.
1. Laughter is the best posion

Wally could have swore the last time he looked at the clock on the stove, it read 2:34, pulsing green epilepsy. After seeing the time, and writing down, "Home early"on his wrist, to remember he had chores to do, he joined the nippy superboy on the oddly colored sofa. After what seemed like a minute, was actually an hour. the clock now read 3:57.

The TV was hardly reaching its full potential, and the cable box was rarely used by anyone in the cave. Robin was always against watching TV in the cave, and opted to train instead, spending hours just doing that, until leaving early for the Dynamic Duo gig. Artemis often followed in Dick's lead, shooting arrows until she could hit the target dead center everytime. Whenever Wally went in there the first thing he noticed was the split wood and cracked tips, feathers lying murdered around the target in cold blood. On occassions, the speedster would watch the two train, and sometimes agree to try it himself.

**FLASHBACK**

Dick had made it look easy, especially compared to the stiff Wally West, who had unfortunately became a prisoner of the hoops. Not only the hoops hated him, however, the rope climb, trampoline, and 15 feet high monkey bars gave him a hard time. At some point, struggling amidst the so call "Easy" Monkey bars, Dick jeering with his notorious laugh, taking swigs of sparkling water. he thought to himself, Why am I embarrasing myself like this?

"This isn't so bad." Said Wally, reaching for the next bar. The steel felt horrificly cold to the touch; or was it that he had no blood flow going to his hands?

"See," Dick began, laughing. He screwed the white plastic cap back on the bottle, and set it beside the lone bench beside the entrance. "Just Do not look down."

Oh why did he have to say that. With utmost willpower, Wally forced himself to keep his eyes straight, but a speedster wasn't entirely known for their willpower. He tired to resist the temptation. "Don't look down, don't look down. Aw, man, I looked down!" He couldn't resist.

The floor was literally warping into the grand canyon.

His heart began crashing against his ribcage. Another thing about speedsters is they always want to be on the ground, heels planted and toes just barely keeping their shoes on. He couldn't help but remember the first time he was ever this high up, and recalling how much he hated being this high up, and how much he now didn't want to be this high up. Only one thing left to do.

"Dude, I am freaking OUT!"

"You want down, Wally?" Dick laughed.

"Yes, yes I want down."

"Well, I can't get you down. You have to get yourself down, on your own, as in: you have to finish the monkey bars."

"I can't!" He shrieked, head forward again, eyes closed tightly shut to avoid looking down again.

"Well, you can't exactly pussyfoot your way out of this one. I could get Megan to-"

"No!" No way in hell was he going to look like a chicken in front of Megan. "FINE! I'll finish this stupid death trap, okay!"

**PRESENT**

Wally rubbed his arm after remembering that day. He didn't exactly make it to the other side, but he did make it to the medbay in record time.

The red-head attempted to reach for the remote to the TV, but Superboy stared at him, and he stopped halfway. He sighed, then got a bit closer to the remote.

"don't." Superboy growled.

"Seriously, Superboy, this is all you do all day?"

The clone didn't reply. Wally huffed and puffed, sinking back into the coach. Maybe he'd check on Artemis this time, maybe do archery with her again. He did have a good time with her. Not that he didn't have fun with her, her, or anything.

**FLASHBACK**

Artemis was standing a couple dozen feet from the target, and she was feeling very determined now that Wally was watching her. She drew in a deep breath, then stood completely still. She calculated the distance from her fletching, tip, and adjusted the bow, gave the end a nice boost in height, and fired the arrow.

Wally watched, actually amazed that the arrow had so obviously taken flight. Artemis smirked, back to the awe inspired speedster. The arrow hit the red center with an alarming thud, and stayed bedded in the wood.

"I want to try!" Wally shouted. Across the way, Dick was using the god awful equipment, chuckling, barely needing to take in a breath.

"Really?" Artemis was genuinely dumbfounded. But she didn't bother feigning her atonishment. "Well, why the hell not. Grab a bow and a quiver from over there and we'll get started." Artemis smiled, and Wally blushed.

After he had gathered a thick brown leather quiver, containing a good dozen arrows, and a steel bow that was much to large for him, he went over to the blond archer.

"I have no idea how to put this on?" Wally was staring at the quiver, attempting a few times to put it on. It felt awkward whenever he tried.

"Here, I'll help you," Artemis said. She grabbed the quiver from Wally, feeling the leather strap until it was straight in her palms. With the leather in hand, she stepped behind the red-head and placed the strap across his chest, arrows ready to spill at the top. "There you go."

"Okay, word of warning, Baywatch, do not put the bow string against your skin, and same goes for the arrow." She stopped for a second. "You know what they use for skin graphs, don't you?" She snickered, and Wally suddenly felt a bit dizzy at the thought.

Wally lifted the bow, shaking a bit, but not because he was nervous or anything. Aw, who was he kidding, he was terrorfied!

"You're too low." Artemis said from behind him. She wrapped her hand around the bow and then tilted the shaft a bit upwards. "You need to keep the arrow straight, red riding hood." oh, he knew that.

She was suddenly behind him, whispering things into his ear. Telling him to 'Stay straight' and 'Keep calm and still'. But the second he heard 'Let it fly, Wally' he did exactly that. The arrow split through the room, bridging the gap in a good second. Dick, now sitting on top of the monkey bars, who thankfully stayed quiet, watched in amazement when the arrow was shot.

crack!

**PRESENT**

He was still living that moment. That day, he managed to split Artemis' arrow right down the middle, and impress her at the same time he impressed himself. Since then, he hadn't gotten the whispering out of his head. Yeah, maybe visiting the training room was a good idea.

**Recognize Robin-B01, Aqualad B02, Artemis B07**

He shot straight up off the sofa. Superboy was hardly fazed but did stand up, ready to greet them. Wally was going to do just that, when he heard faint bickering from the mouth of the cave.

"My fault? it's not my fault that you're batshit crazy!" Artemis yelled, and Wally could clearly see her throwing her hands up in disgust. He restrained himself not to laugh when her hands were in the air when she entered the den.

Robin was holding a green cloth to his arm, a obvious drip of blood coming of the corners. "Whoa, dude, what happend to your arm?" Wally asked. Artemis was no better then the Boy Wonder. Her face was scratched and her hair was tangled and slipping out of the ponytail at the top. Her uniform was in threadbare ruins.

"I could have handle it, but you got in my way!" Dick said matter-fact-like instead of mad.

"HA! Yeah. If I hadn't 'got in the way' you would be in ground right now!"

"Enough." Kaldur'ahm entered. Out of the two, he looked the most decent. Other than a swollen eye and bloody lip, he looked relatively okay.

"What happend?" Wally asked again, getting a little irritated.

"Boy Wonder here thought it'd be a good idea to track Chesire to her headout." Artemis yelled. "Well, I bet you can guess what happend next."

"Wait, you guys were on a mission?" Superboy asked. The first time he had spoken more than one word all afternoon.

"Yeah," Robin started, looking a bit pale in the cheeks. "Sorry, Supes, but Batman didn't want in on this one."

Superboy grunted, but really had nothing to say about it now that he was already late to the party. Wally knew why he wasn't included. He was at Aunt Iris' birthday party in Keystone, getting his first taste of alchohol, and playing his first round of tipsy broomstick spin. Good times.

"Robin," Wally was now suddenly very serious. Thankfully his lack of seriousness made it all the more important when he wanted to be taken as such. "What happend to your arm?"

The three messed up teens looked at each, then back at Wally.

"I was battling Chesire in the trees, after Artemis got us caught." Artemis was ready to interupt, but a look from the speedster stopped her dead. "Next thing I know there's a bloody arrow in my arm."

"I said I was sorry!" Artemis began, getting another glare from the Speedster.

"Artemis shot you?" Wally was smiling hysterically, getting ready to burst out laughing.

"Yeah."

Wally then began laughing, and superboy had a hilariously confused look splayed across his face. "It's-it's not funny." Robin said, on the verge of laughing too. Kaldur stared at Wally, bemused, until the speedster gave a really good point. "Why didn't you take a picture of it?" Kaldur then smile a bit, then slowly started chuckling, until he was cackling with the Red-head, thinking about the event that happend in the woods a bit more comical then before.

Robin laughed, recieving a nice punch in the forearm from Artemis, where she had shot him earlier. "OUCH!" It hurt him, but he still refused to stop laughing. "Haha, you should-should have seen Chesire's face." Robin said, between breaths. He then mimicked the chesire look, disorented and just plain freaked out.

By now, everyone was lauging, including Artemis, and Superboy.

"What is going on?" Megan asked, entering the den. A look of horror panted her face when she saw the stream of blood coming from Robin's arm. "Omigod. what happend."

Everyone laughed harder when she asked.

"Guys," Robin said, earning the suffocating teams attention. "I am so going to pass out." Everyone laughed a bit, but all abruptly stopped when Robin hit the floor. Kaldur, Wally, Artemis, Megan and Superboy exchanged looks.

"Whew," Wally walked towards the kitchen, where Robin was just bleeding out on the floor. "Need help getting to the medbay." He asked.

"Yeah."

Wally helped Robin to his side, holding onto his utility belt so the kid didn't fall over again.

"Hey guys," Robin pointed at them all. "Don't tell Batman."

* * *

><p><strong>This took a lot out of me. I am so tired right now, I feel like I might have failed the dialouge. UGH!<strong>


	2. Rest in Paradise

**Gotham Churchyard, 10:30pm**

Dick hadn't realized how long he had been there, curled underneath the headstones of Jonathan and Mary Grayson. His legs felt numb, toes knocked severely unconcious by the winds ample uppercuts. He couldn't have been there for very long. Or at least it didn't feel very long to his standards. Night had always felt longer since.

He smelt the rain before it hit. A single drop plunged through the air. It traced his pale, red cheek, feeling warmth and life just before it met its end at his lips. That single drop had brought along an army so formidable, it blanketed the cemetery in the span of three seconds. Dick could hardly distinguish the churchyard gate and all its lurid glory.

The Gotham City Cemetery was different from most burial grounds. For one, the grass was not properly fed, and no one would take the time to do so much as mow, or water the poor thing for as long as Dick could remember. Dick wasn't even been sure if was grass, it could just be diguised weeds trying to be grass, and hoping no one could tell the difference. The Headstones lacked that feudal countenance, and leaned more towards secret garden. The vines that grew from the small weeds around the headstones, grew quite fond of the stone in general, and began living its lonely days clung to its loving inscriptions, making homes of all the headstones in the churchyard. Most of the memorial statues and Angel statuettes had lost their ams, noses and heads, giving a not a soul a hint of how they had once looked in their prime. Overall, the cemetery was unlit, ridiculously melodramatic and just downright apoctalyptic.

The taste of moist grass blades made the urge to sit up more apealing, but it seemed nothing could unhinge the raven haired boy from his mother and fathers side. It felt so right being by their graves, but so wrong realizing they had been dead for four years, and he was just laying amid the earth John and Mary were underneath. The whole funeral was just so vague, Dick had barely remember their pale, unfeeling faces in those small moments of last goodbyes in the church. He just remembered how much he wanted to deny it so badly, but had no intention of ruining the peace they were enjoying. He let it be. And over time, he came to terms with it.

He wanted to be with them again. Be the amazing Flying Graysons at Haley's circus once more.

A brilliant performer. He was one of those, once. A long time ago.

It was just then that he wished leaving his phone that morning would have been a good idea. A ringtone of Soprano played wonderfully on his blackberry. Without a seconds hesitation, he awnsered.

"Robin here. What's up?"

"Where have you been?" Wally asked.

"I'm," He paused suddenly. He looked around the cemetery, getting the faint feeling of being watched. Funny, considering there were people all around him. "I'm nowhere important."

"Oh, okay, then you can come over?" Wally asked. How blissfully ignorant of him. It was better that way, though.

"Yeah, sure. Where are you right now?"

"Mount Justice. I rented a horror movie. thought you might want to come see too."

"Well," He dragged the word on, just to hear Wally beg.

"Come on! It's new, and 3D! Everyone is so going to pee their pants when they see it."

"Sure. I could use a good dictraction right now."

And with that, he hung up. no need for a goodbye when a hello was soon to come. He picked himself off the ground, then turned to face the cold, unfeeling stone. Scribbled "John Grayson, loving father and friend" Alongside "Mary Grayson, loving wife and mother".

"That was Wally. It's been great guys." He said. The umbrella Dick had been lying underneath was now resting against his broadening shoulder, still doing it's best to keep him dry. Two identical umbrella's to his shaded the headstones of his parents. One for each. He paid for all. "You can keep the umbrellas. You know, until a homeless guy steals them. Again." He laughed. "I really miss you guys, you know." He traced the inscription of his mother's stone, almost as if he could recall the painful denial. A saddened look meeting his pale blue eyes in that fleeting instant. "Goodbye."

He walked slowly down the hill, weaving past tall grass and whipping cat tails. By the time he reached the dirt path, he was covered in mud and grass blades. He glanced over his shoulder for one last look of his parents resting place. "Bye!"" he waved, imagining his parents for second, waving back at him.

And with that last feeling of being watched wash over him and stay behind, he left the Gotham churchyard, not one more glance over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice Headquarters, Rode Island, 11:23pm<strong>

Dick was sort of just standing there, staring at the entrance, debating whether or not to be even more fashionably late than he already was. Whatever that meant. It took him a while to get to the mountain, and he was wondering if everyone had just simply started the movie without him and gone to bed. It's not like he wouldn't mind or anything, he was just wondering.

To Dick's surprise, it had been raining in Happy Harbour, too. Infact, it was just like the rain in Gotham, dense with fog and hail. Maybe it followed him here.

**Recognize-Robin, B01**

"I'm here!" Dick shouted.

Nothing.

After marveling the cave's beautiful architecture for the fifth or so time, he decided to go in and see if everyone was still alive. Walls built upon walls, built upon moutain just towered in every direction around him. Corridors reaching into pure, unwavering darkness, and he suddenly felt the watching feeling arise and stab his esophagus.

One at the door, he discover the Kitchen was in ruins. It looked as if a cake man exploded; Icing blood and chocolate filling guts splattered all over the wall and counters. A Betty Crocker box hung from the ceiling to the cakey adhesive. Other than the cake man corpse, it was just Dick. Alone. Wondering if all that thinking outside was right, and all his teammates were in bed.

Dick quickly went to the closet in the hallway, grabbing Shinedex and Green Clean and plenty of rags. He returned to the mess, and wondered if maybe he should have grabbed towels instead.

after a good gruling hour, He cleaned most of the icing, dug up most of the cake with his fingernails with ease. He was amazed to find cake in places cake should never be. But he still endured and He finally finagled the impossible job. Now it was time to get to the rest on the ceiling. Going against what Alfred had told him not to do, he got up on the counters, opening a cabinet so he could grip the frame.

He quickly discovered the Filling was begining to prove itself difficult after it's third Green Clean spray. "Seriously, dude. Get. off. the. ceiling. OW!" Something had stabbed Dick in the wrist. He nearly fell, if it hadn't been for the open cabinet; he would have split his head on the fridge. "What was that?" He whispered aloud. His wrist was bleeding, and it stung like a deep paper cut.

Without hesitation, he impulsively licked the blood drip from his wrist, and began digging through the filling guts that had miraciously cut him. White edges became clear. He traced the piece and pulled it out in his palm, sticky cake batter clinging for dear life snapped back to the wall in defeat. One half was clear, but he knew exactly what he was looking at.

"Happy Birthday?"

"Robin!"

Dick gave an awkward scream. He slipped, tried to get his footing before he fell, but the shinedex and green clean proved too loyal in their squeaky clean garuntees. He was falling straight to certain pain.

"Ow!'' Dick rubbed his head. Thankfully, he managed to avoid splitting his head on the counter across from him. But not so much the tile floor.

"Omigosh, are you okay?" Megan ran over to give the flightless bird a hand up. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That was hilarious!" Wally laughed, just entering after the painful event that had taken place.

Artemis came up from behind Wally clearly unamused. Eventually Kaldur'ahm came through the doorway, along with Conner, and the collection was complete. Artemis elbowed Wally in the gut, hard. The slighest hint of smile graced Kaldur's lips as Wally whined in pain.

Dick noticed the oddly blue and green colored cake, inside a plastic cover container with a red bow on top. Upon noticing, everyone shrugged in unison.

"We-we were, uh,"

"We got you a cake, dude." Wally interupted the stuttering Martian.

What happened next was the last thing Dick Expected. How did they know? Not that it mattered any that they did. He laughed feeling ready to just cry, not caring what they thought of him.

"Happy Birthday, Robin!" They all said in unison. Superboy popped some streamers, a base to Wally's plastic party kazoo. Kaldur pulled out a few sparklers from the plastic shopping bag, quickly lighting them with the lighter they had also purchased at the market.

"How did you guys know?" Dick asked, getting ready to just cry on the spot.

"Let's just say we coaxed a Bat to tell us." Wally said, walking over to help Kaldur light the candle sparklers for the cake.

"We've been preparing for some time. But as you can see, the first try was a bit of a...Mistake." Kaldur said, looking at the ceiling that Dick had mostly cleaned up.

"You know," Dick began. He glanced at the cake, finally realizing it was a soccer cake, and Megan was disposing of the decorative soccer balls and plastic goal secretly. "You guys are awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, 1:14am<strong>

Dick opened his eyes very slowly. He was spread eagle on the floor in front of the sofa, halfway under the wooden coffee table. Wally's hand was placed face down on his stomach, his arm thrown over the side of the coach, along with all his other limbs. Superboy was sleeping beisde the dorky red-head, arms crossed, head back in dreamland. Kaldur'Ahm was sleeping on the floor beside Dick, face down, A hand clenched in front of his peaceful expression. Artemis had been nowhere. She had most likely left for home sometime after evryone had fallen asleep. The same went for Megan, who was more than likely asleep in bed, dreaming about Martha Stewart in all her baking glory.

The den was a wreck. The Soccer/birthday cake was mutilated on the coffee table, stabbed and half burned to death by forks and sparklers. The Tv was playing loops of the main menu, that Dick had missed entirely. He didn't even recall the opening credits. Or that Wally had even put the disc in the DVD player.

Streamers, plastic Kazoos and caffetti spread the room in colorful after party barf.

He got up, helped wally get on the couch, limbs and all, picked up the cake and went in to the unlit kitchen. a flip of the switch and the panel light flickered to fluorescent life. Most of the Betty Crocker chocolate filling stared back at him from the ceiling, a obvious deviant look to it. He was going to get a latter and kill that ugly mess, first thing in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god, story cliches everywhere. I got the idea from when microwaving french sticks for well past its heating time on the box. My sister and I spent the rest of the evening fanning out the smoke on the front porch, hoping Snobrey's date kept going and Mom and dad didn't return til after we got the smell out of the house. I still smell it.<strong>

**Please review, kitty cats and puppy dogs. I would really appreciate it. I really, really would. *w***


	3. Kid Casualty CH1

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Wow, this was familiar.<p>

Tripping through the rain forest at his highest possible speeds, Wally, dressed in his all black and detailed red covert uniform, balanced the entire goal of the mission on his back. Strapped across his chest was a woven like material, plain green, really tight and suffocating. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was also forced to wear a tarp over the steel case to avoid two things, one: keeping the glossy case from reflecting any light and revealing his position to the enemies. And two: if the strap failed (Which he highly doubted.) The tarp would keep any contents from being utterly destroyed in the fall. The ends of the rough blanket was tied brutally around his hands. The fabric was rubbing the skin on his knuckled like some messed up indian rug burn given by an actual rug.

But whats worse is everything he was wearing; the Kevlar padded suit; the fancy new Bat tech running shoes; even the specially designed bulletproof visor, was useless to what Wally was now unexpectedely up against_. A pack of raving dogs._

Oh, and not just any raving dogs, tortured and trained to hate the entire Justice League, including their infamous sidekicks, courtesy of Sportsmaster. You're probably thinking "_Kid Flash can handle dogs. Just run away." _Well, he would beg to differ. This particular pack of mad, mistreated, meta-human hating dogs almost seemed to come out of nowhere from within the forest. Everytime they did their "here's johnny" act, Wally had come too close to losing half his face and nose. How hypocritical. The dogs obviously had to be superpowered or genetically altered to travel fast enough to keep exact pace with the fastest teen alive. Maybe even faster than him.

Zig-zagging through the dense forest like he owned the place, Wally tried his best to avoid any hidey holes or anywhere the dogs could jump-out and surprise him from. Small caves, low hanging trees, the like.

"How's it going out there, KF?" Robin asked, in his head. He was growing to comfortable with hearing voices in his head.

"Oh, just fine. In fact, the view out here is so worth getting _eaten alive_! You know, if I don't _die_, I'm might come here for summer vacation."

"That's the spirit. Just keep heading towards the cliffs. The bio-ship is parked just beside the waterfall ready to pick you up, then you'll be dog free."

"Halleujah."

Just when Wally could hear the waterfall and the soft engine of the Bio-ship, a loud cracking sound swept quickly beside him. Before he could turn to face whatever demon stalker had chased him this far, he was thrown to puddled ground faster than-well, faster than Flash could run. Without another thought, he shifted, redirected the backwards fall so the ground would rush up to meet his side instead of the silver, spine smashing case.

After succesfully taking the blow, the air was painfully pulled from his lungs. Something or someone, moved quickly up to him and cut the strap clean in two with what looked like a very blunt knife. The man than nugged the case free. Rolling onto his back, Gasping like a fish out of water, his body denied his request to stand up.

Looking up was like staring straight into washing machine on it's most violent spin cycle, or being inside of one. Two cracks in his goggles split thewhat he could see of the blue sky in halves. All he could make out was a figure, faded around the edges, black and white, fuzzy. The figure was hunched over, or more likely standing straight up on four paws. Two more faded figures appeared behind the larger one that was now prowling up and unto his chest, until coming to stop on the red lightning bolt emblem, which probably looked a lot like a target to the pack. He could feel the hot breath exhale from the dogs nostrils. It was getting ready to charge.

"Well, this is sticky situation, isn't it?" Spoke a snarky voice. It was a smooth and southern voice. He only knew a few villains who had accents as such, and he knew which one it belonged to.

"Sportsmaster?" He whispered low under his breath. Sportsmaster hadn't hear him.

"Kid Flash, I'd like you to meet my best man, Proxy. Proxy, meet Kid Flash."

Proxy then barked in Wally's face, as if actually speaking. Wally flinched, wanting desperately to wipe the spit away from his face, but he didn't want to risk losing his hand.

"Kid? Kid? Hey, man, you there?" Robin's voice entered his head again. It was all cut up some how, coming in to high pitched. Maybe he hit his head in the fall and suffered brain damage.

"Dude!" Wally shouted mentally. "I'm stuck! Sportsmaster just introduced me to his new friend, and I'm pretty sure he wants to have me for dinner."

Robin cursed. He could hear the others now enter his head, arguing and panicking, but their voices were somehow to soft to hear. "We're-Kid-get that-Go NowWWww."

Listening to Sportsmaster now was a harder feat than Wally was expecting, now that the broken teleptahic link was getting busy with voices.

"Took me forever to catch ya kid, but you sure were fun to hunt till now." Ended Sportmaster monologging that Wally was surpised to hear so soon.

"So whats with the dogs, Freddie, were you tired of being called the 'Cat Lady'." Wally said, trying to do what he could to delay. Villain tip number one, they love to talk about themselves and never give up the chance to when given.

"Yeah, something like that." Sportmaster sat the case down beside the red-head, then knelt down next to it, so Wally could see him. "After today, the chasing and the screaming you were doing, never had I accheived that with a common wild cat. Had me a blast!" Sportmaster laughed, which sounded hoarse and abnormal. "I haven't fed my dogs since last week, just in the possibility one of you Superheroes showed up. I knew you would take the bait, being my prospects that you weren't alone. Just like I knew we'd have this little chat." Standing up, the tall sky mask wearing hick turned and began walking away, but not before saying something that made a chill crawl down Wally's numbing spine. "Dig in."

Robin's voice was the last thing he heard before the large paws of the animal thrashed at his face with the speed of a bullet train. Everything just went quiet as his body went into shock. He was suddenly looking at preculiar bush sideways. He could make out a bit of purple in the distance, but the waterfall now sounded unreal, like he had imagined it earlier. The Bio-Ship.

So close, yet he never felt so far away. He squeezed his eyes closed.

His face was numb. Judging by his knowledge of first aid, victims of deep wounds often never felt it until later because of Nerve Damage. It felt like his nose was bleeding. A uncomfortable hot and a thick trail was making it's way slowly down his cheekbone and in his ear canal. At the moment, it was all he could feel.

_Is this seriously how I'm going to die? Devoured in the forest by a bunch of stupid dogs? _He thought.

Another thrash at his arms, that until now he didn't know were thrown in front of him.

There was laughing, maniacle and blood thristy. It took a while to register, but Wally now figured out that Sportsmaster had never left to begin with. He was watching, like some kind of spectator supporting his favorite sports team, cheering like a madman. He was shouting things like "Give it to him good, Proxy" Or "Good eating tonight!" Fucking psycho! But sportsmaster was the last thing on his mind.

Turns out, your life doesn't flash before your eyes. Or at least not for him. He just wondered what he was going to look like an hour from now. A cliche skeleton swimming in a pool of blood enough to fill a kiddie pool didn't seem so far fetched right now. Was anyone even going to find him?

"KID!"

Guess so.

* * *

><p><strong>(Update, October 28th.) I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for a while. I focusing on my family life right now, and I have really been enjoying their company, especially since what happend to the lot of us lately. I will get up, maybe. Whenever I plan to do something, it never works out, so I'll just try my best.<strong>


	4. Kid Casualty CH2

"Damn children!" Sportsmaster cursed. Proxy stopped chewing on Wally's arm long enough to look. Its fangs were stained with Wally's blood, its eyes swimming in repugnance in regard of the spandex clad teenagers that stood before him. He barked, and the group of two behind him followed suit with their own base only battle songs, except even together they weren't as thundering as Proxy's lead vocals.

They looked to proxy, than Kid in unison. He was only half conscious, but he thought he'd seen sadness on their faces, which only multiplied the pain he was feeling already. It was his fault this was happening, that he was careless enough to get attacked and let them down by pratically surrendering the whole importance of the mission to Sportsmaster! For losing. He always lost; Gail Manners, Nathalia, it never ends. He had a feeling it never would, and this-this mission and this life chose of his- wasn't an exception. It was a mistake.

"Proxy, Loki, Talon, Attack!" Sportsmaster commanded. Proxy leapt from Wally's chest and started toward the latecomers with a not-so-welcoming smile. It began snarling louder, but it does nothing to unhinge the requital looks of the team one bit.

Once Proxy's weight had lifted, Wally rolled onto his side, taking greedy breaths of air, choking on it like an asthmatic. He got on all fours, his knees squishing into the moist dirt, wet from the rain, no duh. He looked up to see the masked sportsmaster standing over him, hands fisted tight to his sides. Eyes flicking around behind the oval eyeholes, searching, watching in disgust. Muttering under his breath, one of his green eye twitched up when he found Wally crawling unknowingly at his feet. He leaned over and pinned Wally's head to the ground. He slid deep into the mud, his mouth agape, giving the dirt invitation to crawled in and coat his teeth with grass blades and loose weeds. Man this guy just would not give him a break. As if it wasn't bad enough he sicced his dogs on him?

Sideways, He saw his team figthing off the dogs. Megan using her telepathic powers to levitate stones and toppled tree trunks to bandy the dogs with. He could see kaldur weilding his water bearers , and Artemis fend off killian with her long bow, gripping the arch of it like a curved and deadly wooden sword. He couldn't see Robin, or Superboy, which made his heart sink, because he hadn't seen Proxy there either.

Sportsmaster bent slowly over to whisper in Wally's frigid ear. Sporty's breath had death like grip on Wally's slipping attention, like something evil was coming over him and willing him to listen, and listen well. "Isn't it cute, Kiddie, they came to your rescue." He laughed, but stopped not a second after. He pushed harder on Wally's head, receiving a hack and cough from the red-head as he went deeper into the mud mattress. He wondered if Sportsmaster would be to busy acting "Vilanous" to notice his victim was drowning. Striking fear into drown victim is going to be a little hard, sportsy, if the man even noticed before then. "Too bad, though, they didn't catch the big bad Sportsmaster, huh? Not in time, anyway." He lifted wally by his hair and threw him onto his back, hard. The grass was cold against his neck, and Sportsmaster continued to gripped his hair unyiedlingly, pushing down still, making his head sink into the mud deeper and deeper and deeper.

desperately, Wally clawed at the country bumpkin caper with both hands, ripping at his coat sleeve. It didn't do much to feign Sportsmaster bullheadedness, but only speed up his undesired trip to china. He clenched his mouth shut, trying not to swallow the mud that had already managed to passed his lips and into his mouth.

Sportsmaster reached into his utility belt and came up with a shiny black pistol, no doubts that Sportsmaster had polished it obsessively. Intricate details etched in every nook and cranny of the small black gun; curling shapes, triangular triplets on the barrels with squiggly circles in the middle and squares bordering the outsides. Two Cs were carved into the top of the grip, upside down, like it was frowning at him. "Well look who showed up. My good friend Eddie Brown," He drew out Eddie Brown, like a climatic moment in the script of Wally's life. He lowered the gun to wally's face, putting the barrel to the cracked and crooked lense of his new goggles. "He's going to see you off."

BANG!


End file.
